flcfandomcom-20200213-history
A Narrative Example
Narrative Example Now that you have an understanding of the elements of FLC, here is an anecdotal FLC situation. The intention of this is for the reader to recognize aspects of the game mentioned throughout the Player’s Guide. A few preliminary details will be covered first, including the trainers’ and their Pokemon’s information. The information given about each Pokemon is what you should figure out for your Pokemon as well. For each Pokemon’s attack stats, the number of bonus d4s is shown. For each defense stat, the Defense Bonus is notated as (DB+n). For the SP stat, the bonus movement squares granted is notated. (This is in addition to the base movement of 1 and an attack that each Pokemon begins with.) Physical, Ranged Physical, Special and Status moves will be notated by the respective, “P”, “PR”, “Sp”, or “St” identifiers. Characters/Pokemon in the Narrative Diane Trainer Skills: *Armed Combat: 3 *Mobility: 2 *Survival: 1 *Knowledge (Pokemon): 1 We’ve already met Diane in the text. She can be pushy or reclusive, but she is coming to see her colleagues as friends. Diane’s Pokemon are Naya and Doris. Naya is clever and Doris is very literal. Diane has Skill Bonuses from her Trainer Skills, including HP +15, Move +1, and minor analysis of Pokemon, and +2d4 damage dice when armed in combat. Diane’s Pokemon: Naya – Scraggy – Dark/Fighting – Level 18 HP: 70 FP: 22 AT: 122 (+4d4) DF: 98 (DB+1) SA: 59 (+2d4) SD: 91 (DB+1) SP: 61 (+1 Move) Moves: *Low Kick: Fighting, P, Uses d12 against extremely heavy targets, down to a d2 for extremely light targets, 4FP *Faint Attack: Dark, P, d6, Only uses targets Defense Bonus in attack roll, 4FP *Headbutt: Normal, P, d7, 30% Flinch chance, 5FP *Sand-Attack: Ground, St, Target accuracy down 1 stage, 5FP *Leer: Normal, St, Target DF down 1 stage, 2FP Ability: Shed Skin: 30% chance that Naya will cure automatically cure her status effect. Item/Equipment: None/None Skills: Dark: #Sneak: 2 Fighting: #Unafraid: 1 Feats: Fighting Spirit: Reroll any attack roll or reflexive check. (1pd) Doris – Steelix – Steel/Ground – Level 21 HP: 106 FP: 24 AT: 108 (+4d4) DF: 189 (DB+3) SA: 74 (+2d4) SD: 82 (DB+1) SP: 59 (+1 Move) Moves: *Rock Tomb: Rock, PR, d5, Lowers target’s SP stat by 1 stage, 6FP *Thunder Fang: Electric, P, d6, 10% Paralyze chance, 10% Flinch chance, 5FP *Ice Fang: Ice, P, d6, 10% Freeze chance, 10% Flinch chance, 5FP *Fire Fang: Fire, P, d6, 10% Burn chance, 10% Flinch chance, 5FP *Tackle: Normal, P, d5, 1FP *Screech: Normal, St, Lowers target’s DF stat by 2 stages, 1 FP Ability: Sheer Force: Doris’ moves ignore secondary effects, like status effect chance, to deal 1.3x damage. Item/Equipment: None/None Skills: Rock: #Rock Pulse: 1 Ground: #Tracking: 2 Steel: #Steel Pulse: 1 Feats: Unyielding: Upon activation, super-effective moves do 1x damage for 5 turns. (1pd) Endure: The next attack deals 50% damage. (1pd) Fred Trainer Skills: *Knowledge (Lore): 3 *Knowledge (Pokemon): 2 *Craft (Inorganic): 1 *Survival: 1 We also already met Fred. Fred’s player met with the GM before the campaign and said that he wanted to use a Light type Pokemon. So in a session preceeding the campaign, Fred met and connected with a young Light/Steel Pokemon called an Acolita. His name is Cassius, and he is very concerned about disappointing his teammates. We’ve also already met Fred’s Vanillite, Kylie. Fred’s Skill Bonuses include comprehension of the past on his Lore checks, significant analysis of Pokemon, rudimentary proficiency in crafting, and +5 HP. Fred’s Pokemon: Kylie – Vanillite – Ice – Level 24 HP: 76 FP: 26 AT: 85 (+3d4) DF: 119 (DB+2) SA: 132 (+5d4) SD: 116 (DB+2) SP: 82 (+1 Move) Moves: *Icy Wind: Ice, Sp, d6, Lowers target’s SP stat by 1, 5FP *Uproar: Normal, Sp, d10, must be used for 3 consecutive turns in which Pokemon cannot be Asleep, 6FP *Mist: Ice, St, Prevents user’s stats from being lowered, 2FP *Avalanche: Ice, P, d6, Does 2x damage if the user took damage this round, 6FP *Astonish: Ghost, P, d3, 30% Flinch chance, 5FP *Harden: Normal, St, User DF up 1 stage, 2FP Ability: Weak Armor: Physical attacks lower Kylie’s DF and raise her SP by 1 stage each. Item/Equipment: None/None Skills: Ice: *Sense Heat: 2 *Terrain Regen (Ice): 2 Feats: Prism Powder: +5 to user’s HT. (1pd) Cold Front: User causes it to snow. (1pd, Can be used out of battle.) Cassius – Acolita – Light/Steel – Level 16 HP: 58 FP: 20 AT: 107 (+4d4) DF: 53 (DB+1) SA: 58 (+2d4) SD: 89 (DB+1) SP: 77 (+1 Move) Moves: *Scratch: Normal, d4, 1FP *Photon Strike: Light, P, d6, 10% Incandescent chance, 4FP *Leer: Normal, St, Lowers target’s DF stat by 1 stage, 2FP *Metal Claw: Steel, P, d5, 10% chance to give AT stat up 1 stage, 1FP *Protect: Normal, St, Protects user from damage this round. Consecutive uses have additional 50% chance of failure, 6FP Ability: Avenger: Cassius’ AT goes up 2 stages when a friendly Pokemon faints. Item/Equipment: None/None Skills: Light: #Generate Light: 2 #Inspire: 1 Feats: Hallowed Light: User heals a percentage of self/target’s HP equal to 2x(% of total FP). The Pokemon chooses the percentage of FP to use up. (1pd, plus 1 use for every 25 Levels) Penny Trainer Skills: *Knowledge (Tech): 2 *Craft (Organic): 2 *Knowledge (Pokemon): 1 *Survival: 0 Penny is a worker in a Pokemon medical facility. She has known Fred for years, sometimes accompanying him on ventures. Recently, Penny has decided to branch out on her own and discover new medicines and healing techniques for her sick husband. She does not care for fighting, but hates seeing people and Pokemon get hurt. Penny’s Pokemon are Franz and Shiera. Franz is sly, but feels inferior about his size. Shiera is happy to please her allies, and wants to make sure that they all are doing their best. Penny’s Skill Bonuses include significant understanding in her Tech checks, a +10% efficacy bonus in her organic crafting, and a simple analysis of Pokemon. (She does not have a bonus for Survival yet.) Penny’s Pokemon: Franz – Rattata – Normal – Level 19 HP: 67 FP: 22 AT: 100 (+4d4) DF: 86 (DB+1) SA: 50 (+2d4) SP: 107 (+2 Move) Moves: *Tackle: Normal, P, d5, 1FP *Quick Attack: Normal, P, d4, moves first, 2FP *Bite: Dark, P, d6, 30% Flinch chance, 3FP *Hyper Fang: Normal, P, 10% Flinch chance, 5FP *Tail Whip: Normal, St, Target DF down 1 stage Ability: Guts: Raises Franz’ AT stat by 1.5x while he has a status effect. Item/Equipment: None/None Skills: Normal: #Listen: 2 #Sense Motive: 1 Feats: Camouflage: The user cannot be targeted for d6 turns. It can be targeted again if it interacts with another Pokemon in any way. User has a 10% chance to hit for every move it uses that affects itself. (1pd) Shiera – Glaceon – Ice – Level 20 HP: 79 FP: 22 AT: 81 (+3d4) DF: 125 (DB+2) SA: 149 (+5d4) SD: 117 (DB+2) SP: 81 (+1 Move) Moves: *Icy Wind: Ice, Sp, d6, Lowers target SP down 1 stage, 5FP *Quick Attack: Normal, P, d4, moves first, 2FP *Sand-attack: Target’s evasion down 1 stage, 5FP *Helping Hand: Ally’s next move is 1.5x effective. *Tackle: Normal, P, d5, 1FP *Growl: Normal, St, Target’s AT down 1 stage, 1FP Ability: Snow Cloak: Shiera’s evasion goes up 1 stage while it is snowing. Item/Equipment: None/None Skills: Normal: #Listen: 2 Ice: #Sense Heat: 2 Feats: Intrepid: Lets user reuse one use of a Feat. Applies to restrictions of ‘per day’ not ‘per battle’. Does not apply to Signature Feats. (1p3d) Prism Powder: Gives user Hit Target +5. (1pd) Jorge Trainer Skills: *Sneak: 3 *Unarmed Combat: 1 *Mobility: 1 *Survival: 1 Jorge is a man of ill repute, and he met Diane in the slums. When Fred hired Diane for a job, she recommended Jorge. With trepidation, Fred agreed. Jorge is very quiet, hiding much of his past from his team. However, Penny pries information out of him now and again. Jorge’s Pokemon include Thomas, and a Roggenrola named Sloan. Thomas often speaks for Jorge, using his Psychic communication. Sloan is a very young Roggenrola, and she has a sense of duty to Jorge for rescuing her from danger. Jorge’s Skill Bonuses include +1d4 damage when fighting unarmed, Move +2, a sense of innocuousness that he has developed to avoid suspicion, and the Sneak Focus, Infiltration. This gives Jorge a bonus to Sneak rolls specifically in lockpicking and entering rooms unnoticed. Jorge’s Pokemon: Thomas – Kadabra – Psychic – Level 22 HP: 77 FP: 24 AT: 72 (+2d4) DF: 60 (DB+1) SA: 157 (+6d4) SD: 100 (DB+2) SP: 131 (+2 Move) Moves: *Confusion: Psychic, Sp, d5, 10% Confuse chance, 3FP *Kinesis: Psychic, St, Target accuracy down 1 stage, 5 FP *Disable: Normal, St, Make’s target’s last move unusable for d8 turns, 4FP *Miracle Eye: Psychic, St, Cancels out Evasion stat ups and enables Dark types to be hit by Psychic type moves, 1FP *Teleport: Psychic, St, Enables Thomas to teleport across the Battlefield. Enables use of Psychic Skill Teleport. 4FP Ability: Magic Guard: Thomas does not take damage from non-attack sources. This excludes status effect damage, but includes environmental damage of any kind. Item/Equipment: None/None Skills: Psychic: #Telepathy: 3 #Telekinesis: 1 Feats: Thought Armor: For d4+1 turns, user uses his or her SA stat as their defending stat in attack rolls. (This affects the Defense Bonus.) (1pd) Sloan – Roggenrola – Rock – Level 17 HP: 81 FP: 20 AT: 97 (+3d4) DF: 112 (DB+2) SA: 50 (+2d4) SD: 42 (DB+0) SP: 43 (+0 Move) Moves: *Tackle: Normal, P, d5, 1FP *Headbutt: Normal, P, d7, 30% Flinch chance, 5FP *Rock Blast: Rock, PR, Roll d4+1 to determine number of d3s to use, 6FP *Sand-Attack: Ground, St, Target accuracy down 1 stage, 5FP *Harden: User DF up 1 stage, 2FP Ability: Sturdy: Sloan cannot be downed from one-hit moves. This includes damage dealing moves and one-hit KO moves. Sloan will endure any hit that knocks her from full HP to 0 HP, with 1 HP remaining. This will trigger multiple times if Sloan is at full HP each time. Item/Equipment: None/None Skills: Rock: #Rock Pulse: 2 #Durability: 1 Feats: Momentum: Starting with the user’s next attack, 50% of the previous turns attack damage is added to the next attack. Lasts 3 turns. (1pd) Narrative, Part 1 Several notes about the narrative: The names of the trainers, Jorge, Diane, Penny, and Fred, will also be used to describe the actions of their players. This is for convenience; players don’t have to play a trainer with their own name. Actions of the trainers in the story and the GM’s narrative will be written as regular text. Actions that have to do with the players sitting at the table will be notated in brackets, so. Speech by the trainers will be in quotations, “like this.” Speech by the players to the GM or each other will be notated in both, this.” Responses by the GM as the trainer’s Pokemon will be italicized, like this. Doris rolls along the dirt road, just beyond the forest’s edge. The Steelix shines in the midday sun. Just behind her head, Diane steers the beast with her mind. Behind Diane, Jorge, Penny, and Fred hold on with varying degrees of nausea between them. begins. “How far out do you think we are?” Fred shouts out, over the din of the ride. Diane pets Doris’ head and asks her, “Give me a sense, girl.” does a Skill check for the Ground Skill, Tracking. She rolls a 2. 2 plus Doris’ Tracking Skill points of 2 gives her roll a total of 4. Doris thinks for a moment, then responds in a deep voice, The road goes on for 3 miles. Next to us is a forest. We are travelling at 26 miles per hour. relays this to the others. “We’re looking for a spot in the trees before we get to the next town! That’s where the manor is supposed to be!” Fred shouts, from Doris’ tail. Diane shouts back, “Well, you could always get off and walk!” Doris asks, Shall I let him off? Diane chuckles and says, “No, but give him a bumpy ride.” “I can see the next town up ahead, let’s start looking for the break in the trees!” Penny says loudly. She takes out her Pokeball and lets Franz out onto the ground ahead of them. The Rattata immediately begins to run alongside the Steelix, and looks up to Penny. “Franz, listen to the forest, I want you to tell me if you hear any human activity in the outskirts of it.” rolls a Skill check for Listen: She rolls an 8. Well, I’d be able to hear a lot more if Doris wasn’t crashing along like a stampede of Boufallant. Penny relays this to Diane. When Diane hears it, Doris immediately understands. She growls at Franz as if to say, Careful, mouse. says, “I’m doing a wide Telepathy check to try and sense if there is anybody nearby who is thinking.” The GM decides that this is a difficult task and requires a high target. Jorge rolls a 9. Thomas casts out a wide net of thin Psychic energy. He senses the thoughts of all of his companions, as well as the animalistic thoughts of the nearby wildlife, but nothing specific. Jorge says, “We should stop soon and look for clues.” Doris slows to let them off. Penny releases Shiera and has both her Pokemon listen to the forest for anything out of the ordinary. checks. Franz: 15. Shiera: 3. Franz picks up on something, and darts into the forest to try and pinpoint it. Shiera emotes, Franz! Don’t just go running off! What if there’s something in there? Penny pets the Glaceon, and calls Franz back. He says, What? I didn’t go far. Penny kneels down to him and says, “I appreciate your curiosity, but Shiera is right. Now’s not the time. Soon, I promise we’ll go exploring. Understand?” Franz nods. GM nods and says, “Take 2 points for each.” Penny is awarded 2 Group Bonding Points for both Franz and Shiera. “Now, Franz, tell me what you heard.” The Rattata emotes, It’s what I didn’t hear. There’s a spot of the forest where the birds don’t chirp. It’s that way. Franz moves his head to dictate the direction. Diane says, “Doris. Give me one last Steel Pulse before I put you away. We’re going for stealth here.” Doris responds, You are correct in your assumption that I would destroy the forest, giving away our position. Steel Pulse check: 3 I apologize, Diane, but I cannot sense anything metallic from this distance. I hope you will ask for my assistance again soon. Diane smiles as she takes her Pokeball out. “Of course. We need a ride back, right?” Yes. GM gives her 1 Group Bonding Point. The group enters the forest. Fred says, “Jorge? You mind having Thomas check for thoughts every once in a while? I don’t want to get surprised.” Jorge looks at him, condescendingly. “You think I wouldn’t have already asked him that?” Jorge and Thomas both smile. Fred says, “Okay, fine.” He hurries up to Diane, leading the way with Naya. Penny walks alongside Jorge. She says, “You know he hates that. When you act like he doesn’t know what he’s doing.” Jorge laughs, “Yeah, I do.” Penny hits him in the arm and says, “Be nice.” She walks ahead. Shiera gives Thomas a hmph! Telepathy check: 17 Thomas nods an All Clear to Jorge. Penny catches up with Diane and Fred. She tells Shiera to do another listen. Listen check: 22. She looks up to Penny. I hear it. The place where the birds don’t chirp. We’re going right toward it. relays this. The forest grows darker as they move through it. Fred says, “I can’t see a thing, how do you know where you’re going?” Diane shushes him and says, “Naya sees better in the dark.” “Well, I don’t. Cass, give us something to see with.” Fred lets out Cassius, who says, Of course, sir. Generate Light check: 10. He floods the area with light, and Naya hisses. Diane says, “What the hell do you think you’re doing? If there wasn’t anybody following us, there probably is now!” Cassius feels concerned at Diane’s response and he stifles his light immediately, reducing to just a glow. “I’m trying to make sure that we don’t fall into some vine snare or pit trap!” Fred whispers loudly. Telepathy check: 13. The GM says he senses something. Jorge tells Thomas to speak to the group’s minds. In their minds, in both Jorge’s and Thomas’ voices, “Hey. Shut up. We’re close. And we’re not alone.” The group moves through the underbrush slowly. takes the lead with a Sneak check. He rolls an 8. Jorge gets 1 point in Sneak for rolling high enough. He comes across an iron bar fence, and no people or Pokemon in sight. Jorge signals the others to follow. They look through the iron fence and see it: Copley Manor. The manor is very large, with four floors, and at least twenty rooms on each. It rises up above the tree line, and from it, the late afternoon sun shines orange on the top of the roof. The lawn is cascaded in shadow from the trees surrounding Copley Manor. A man strides across it. With him, a Pokemon follows. Penny, and Diane do a Knowledge (Pokemon) check. Fred: 13, Diane: 4, Penny: 16 Diane’s eyes are still adjusting to the change in lighting, and she can’t make out the shape. Fred sees its motion and can tell it is slithering. says, “It’s an Arbok, right?” The GM affirms it. Penny gets the best glimpse of it and says, “It’s an Arbok. A Poison type Pokemon. Does Copley have one of those?” Thomas smiles. In the groups’ minds, he says, “Well, if he does, he won’t soon…” Penny gasps and says, “We’re not here to kill anybody, Jorge!” Jorge puts his hand on Thomas’ shoulder in a not-so-disapproving way. GM gives Jorge 2 Group Bonding Points. “We should wait until nightfall before we break in,” Diane suggests. Fred considers this. He says, “Well, traditionally, the Elian Society has meetings at night… Perhaps sooner rather than later might be a better option to act.” group debates whether to act in the early evening or to wait until nightfall. They decide to wait, because if the Society is in fact meeting, the house should be mostly empty. Diane suggests that they use anything nearby to give themselves an advantage. Fred looks around for any solid branches. rolls a general d20 check to identify anything, and gets a 5. The GM says, “You see a few branches high up that seem pretty sturdy.” Diane and Jorge do Mobility checks to climb the trees. Diane: 11, Jorge, 9. They each are awarded 1 point for Mobility. The two of them climb the trees and knock down the branches. has Thomas do a Telekinesis check to catch them. Telekinesis check: 2. It’s not a difficult task, but Thomas does accidently let one of the branches drop, halfway down the fall. The others cringe as it lands. They look around, but there is no sign that the crash was heard. does a Craft (Inorganic) check on the branches. [He rolls a 21. (A 20 on the d20, plus 1 from his Skill Level) The quality of the wood is very good, so he fashions it into a point and hands it to Diane. "Here, this should be worth a few good hits in a fight.” receives the Trainer Equipment: “Wooden Stake: deals a d8 of Grass damage. Can be used twice before breaking.” She equips it. “Huh. This isn’t bad. Penny, what can you come up with?” Diane asks. does a Craft (Organic) check on the other branch. She rolls a 19. The GM says that she finds nutrients in it that can be used to create a regenerative salve. She makes 3 copies of the Item, “Nutrient Sap: When used, regenerates Pokemon for 10 HP for the next 3 turns.” [With Penny’s 10% efficacy bonus, they restore 11 HP instead. Both Penny and Fred are awarded 5 points for their respective Craft skills. Penny hands the Items out to the other members of her team. Night falls, and the group begins to move. They each return their Pokemon to their balls and climb over the fence. GM calls for Mobility checks. Fred and Penny get a -4 penalty for not having Mobility. The rolls are: Jorge: 7, Penny: 10, Fred: 9, Diane: 19 Diane goes first, leaping up to grasp the crossbar at the top of the fence. Then she curls up and springs herself over the top. Jorge crawls up and loses his footing as he slips down the other side. Penny very carefully and deliberately places her feet over the side. Fred tries to keep up with her, but tears the bottom of his pants. GM awards Diane 2 Mobility points. On the other side, Penny lets out both Pokemon. In her mind, she says, “Franz, do you hear anything from inside?” Listen check: 3 Franz says, I can’t tell. If there is something, it’s very quiet. Penny nods and returns him. Next to her, Shiera says, Penny, I’ll listen if you’d like. Penny nods. Listen check: 9. (Still not enough to hit the GM’s target.) Shiera crouches down to the ground and places her ear against it. Nothing. All I hear from here is the wind. group does Sneak checks across the lawn. Fred, Diane, and Penny receive a penalty of -4 for not having the Skill Sneak. The rolls are: Jorge: 22, Penny: 3, Fred: 5, Diane: 1. Diane trips on the lawn and falls with a thump. She groans and looks up at the manor in worry. None of the lights turn on, there seems to be no one present. gets 3 points for the quality of his Sneaking. As Diane crawls up to the side of the house, Jorge whispers, “What, the Academy taught you to climb walls, but not to run on grass?” She shoves him. The four of them move to the west side of Copley Manor. Fred lets out Kylie. He says, “Sense for any heat signatures at the entrance.” Kylie says, You’ve got it. Sense Heat check: 10 I’ve got something. A small but intense change in heat. More likely a lit candle than a person or Pokemon. Fred says, “Kylie, assuming that you are correct, hypothesize about the nature of the candle. Why do you think it would be lit if the manor seems like no one is home.” Kylie thinks. I would say that those inside wish to be under the assumption that they are not present. The facade of absence is likely cause for suspicion. Either that, or they are very strict in honoring specific customs. Maybe both. I’m saying both. “I’m saying both, too. I think we’ve found the right place. Good deduction, Kylie.” GM awards Kylie 5 Group Bonding Points. Fred turns to Jorge. He nods at the window and whispers, “See if you can break in.” Jorge scoffs, as if there were any way he couldn’t. rolls a Sneak check, with his Sneak Focus, Infiltration. Jorge gets an additional +5 to his roll of d20 + 3 for his regular Sneak bonus. Jorge rolls an 18. He climbs 5 feet up the window, and begins to pry it open. The window cracks and Jorge slips in. When Jorge crawls down to the floor, he sees a single lit candle, and nothing else. The rest of the hallway is empty. He lets out Thomas, and thinks, “Thomas, sense for thought.” check: 13. Thomas says, Nothing. We should be alone. “Should be,” Jorge says to Thomas in his mind. He unlocks the door and lets the others in. Penny sees the candle and says, “This place is creepy…” says, “I’m doing a Lore check on the significance of the candle.” The GM tells him it is a difficult roll. Fred rolls a 13. The GM tells him that he can’t recall. Fred looks at the candle and scratches his chin. It is resting in a very plain, four-foot-tall candlestick holder. Diane says, “Let’s get moving. We’ll get caught if we hang around doing nothing.” She lets out Naya, who begins to prowl in the darkness. The manor is huge and they move through the rooms as quietly as possible. Each room has the faintest of light coming through its dark glass windows. The doors are polished wood, and the floors are padded rug or solid wood. There doesn’t seem to be any living thing around. Jorge keeps Thomas out, Diane leads with Naya, Penny uses Franz, and Fred uses Kylie. They enter another room with a single lit candle in it. The walls are a smooth stone and bookshelves of ornate wood are placed against each side. The floor is covered with a rug featuring an elegantly spun design of orange and blue. On the ceiling, a large chandelier hangs, unlit. Fred lets out Cassius, who looks up toward him, and over to Naya nervously. “Cass, I need to see what we’re doing. Give us some light, please.” Cassius nods, and says, Okay, as long as Naya’s ready. relays this to Diane, who says, “…She’s fine.” Cassius’ Generate Light check: 12 The light from Cassius’ body fills up the room, and the extravagance of it can be appreciated. Penny ogles a jewel-encrusted cup. Fred examines the bookcase for anything about the Elian Society. (Lore) check: 16. He finds a book about the life and times of Dewitt and Patricia Elias. They were known to be philanthropists several dozen years ago, but they were also notoriously secretive about their personal lives. The two of them were given recognition for their generosity in funding a shelter for Pokemon that had lost their trainers. However, after Dewitt passed, Patricia wrote in her will that all of her wealth should be passed to her son, Lionel Elias. The book ends by saying, “It is this author’s assumption that Sir Lionel Elias will bring great fortune to those who require it, as his father did before him.” asks the GM what sort of extra comprehension he can glean from this. The GM tells him, “You can assume that the person writing is probably in the family’s good graces, and that they very particularly avoided writing about Lionel at all.” The GM also awards Fred 3 Knowledge (Lore) points. Across the room, Jorge rubs his hand on the stone wall. He says, “It’s weird that this room is made of stone while the rest of the house is made of wood or steel.” He lets out Sloan. “Sloan, do a Rock Pulse. Sense for anything unusual.” Pulse check: 14 Sloan touches the stone wall and lets out a kind of warbling sound. Master Jorge, this stone is pretty! I like it a lot. Jorge sighs and says in his mind, “That’s wonderful, Sloan, but what else can you tell me about it?” Oh. Yes. She stands up as straight as she can, (which is only about a foot and a half tall) and says, The rock is very different from me. It’s the only rock in the house. It goes deep underground. She tilts up to Jorge and says, Is that enough? “Yes, Sloan, that’s very interesting. Excellent work. Continue to please me, and I’ll let you take point some day.” Sloan jumps with excitement as Jorge takes out her Pokeball. Oh, thank you, Master Jorge, I’ll try not to let you down! is awarded 2 Group Bonding Points on Sloan. “Sloan says that the stone that this room is made of goes underground.” The others turn to Jorge, surprised. Penny asks Franz to listen for anybody down there. Listen check: 16. Franz places his head to the ground, then scurries over to another side of the room, then to another. He squeaks in frustration. I can’t hear a thing. “Oh, sorry, buddy.” Penny rubs his head, and Franz nuzzles her. gets 1 point. Diane and Jorge share a skeptical glance. does another Lore check to look for a history of Copley Manor. Knowledge (Lore) check: 7 Fred begins to examine the spines of books, looking for a subtextual clue, until he finds one called, “A History of Copley Manor”. He says, “…Oh.” Turning through the pages of the book, Fred finds photographs of the manor as it was being built. He sees various pictures of the elaborate rooms, but no mention of the stone room in which they are standing. There are photographs of various guests visiting the Copley’s splendorous manor. Pictures show the Copley’s posing with various famous figures of the time, with descriptions like, “Patriarch Jenson Copley meets with famed inventor Cirrus Prentz for tea.” Or, “Even the Pokemon from Celadon City are in for a game of croquet!” Or, “Violet Copley, mistress of the house, chats with philanthropists Dewitt and Patricia Elias and their children.” GM tells Fred that that they are obviously glorifying the manor. Fred asks, “Do I see any photographs of Lionel Elias?” The GM says, “None.” Fred relays this to the group. Jorge is disinterested, but looks intrigued when Fred says, “They were made famous by their contribution toward Pokemon who lost their trainers.” Jorge thinks about his own rescue of Sloan, and says, “So, the Eliases were good guys? Then, what’s the Elian Society? And why are they so secretive?” “Why, indeed. Maybe we’ll find out underneath this floor,” Fred considers. Diane says, “How do we get down? I’m not letting Doris out in here. Just make Thomas lift it with his mind. Or better yet, Teleport down there and make him trigger whatever release the secret door has.” “I’m not Teleporting anywhere that I can’t see, that’s suicide! Besides, you need a line-of-sight path to warp travel somewhere.” Diane shrugs, “Alright, fine. Naya, try and lift it with me.” Oh? You’ll be helping me? Naya responds. How very useful of you. Did you want me to help show you how to sneak around, too? “Don’t give me that sass.” But Diane smiles as she starts to pull the rug up. gets 3 Group Bonding Points for Naya. With the rug up, the slab in the center of the room is clearly visible. Naya, Jorge, Diane, Penny, Franz, and Cassius pry the slab up, and Thomas attempts to Teleport down into the opening, barely visible from Cassius’ light. check: 10 Thomas’ body turns into an infinitesimally thin beam of energy that warps through the open crack and reforms at the bottom. Jorge says, “Thomas when you’re ready, begin to hold up the slab with Telekinesis.” Thomas rests for a moment as he prepares to hold up his share of the stone. One by one, the group squeezes down the hole until Cassius is last. He props himself between the raised stone and the floor, and says, Whenever you are ready, sir. Fred aims Cassius’ Pokeball at him and returns him, while Thomas takes his share with Telekinesis. check: 14 Thomas groans as the sudden weight is pushed upon his mind, but Jorge leans up and takes some of the weight, thinking, “That’s how you do it.” Thomas nods. gets 1 point for Thomas. says he’s doing a Lore check to see if there is an ancient device for the stone panel. Knowledge (Lore) check: 16. There is no release for the panel. Fred is surprised. He asks the GM if there is anything else. The GM says, “The passage is not ancient, it is probably between 50 and 80 years old.” The group moves down the stone stairs, and Penny lets Franz listen again. check: 6 Franz darts ahead to examine something. Penny curses under her breath. The Rattata returns to her and says, I hear something. Echoes. “Echoes of what?” Penny asks in her head. I don’t know yet, he replies. Is this safe, Penny? “I hope so…” A dull light flickers ahead. They enter a wider stone room, and in it, a single candle. The group, even those without sensitive hearing, recognizes the echoes of sounds reverberating far away. They glance to each other, and slowly press on. Diane takes out her Wooden Spike, just in case. Jorge signals to let him take the lead. does a Sneak check to move forward in the stone tunnel. He rolls an 11. The GM gives him 2 points and describes what he sees. The tunnel continues into a stone chamber that opens up wide, and extends far below. There is nobody immediately present, so Jorge beckons the others forward. They join him, and look down the open room. It looks to be the size of a ballroom, but the floor is stone. Candles are lit in a large circular shape, though only a portion of it can be seen from the group’s vision. Figures wearing cloaks move through the dim light, but whether they are humanoid or not isn’t discernable. The four of them and their Pokemon silently watch the figures move into places along the circle of candles. They begin to make sounds with their voices, a song or chant of some kind. It is immediately obvious that some of the creatures are not human, since the chanting is accompanied by hissing, chittering, and growling, all of which approximate the pitches of the voices fairly well. Then, all of the sounds stop, as a voice rings out, loud and clear. “Honored guests, I welcome you. I am Winthrop Elias. Tonight, we complete my ancestor’s legacy. Tomorrow, we forge our own destiny. Let us begin the four hundred and seventy-fourth, and final, meeting of the Elian Society.” Okay. Let’s take a small break. Hopefully, you find this adventure interesting. But, more importantly, you can see the ways that the players incorporate their capabilities in play. Situations like this have players utilizing lots of Skills to try and sleuth and solve mysteries. You can also see the relationships that the trainers have with each Pokemon. These interactions give the game a lot of heart, whereas, battles give FLC an awesomeness-factor. In Part 2, you’ll see combat, and how that plays. Category:Examples